The Legend Of Zelda: Breeze of Courage
by Buyo-Chans
Summary: He had saved her, now it was her turn to repay him… The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker sequel.
1. Intro: Betrayal

Summery: He had saved her, now it was her turn to repay him… The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker sequel.

A/N: I got the idea for this story while I was playing Windwaker and beating the crap out of Orca. (Quite entertaining!) So, yeah, don't mind if it doesn't make much sense. Told from Aryll's point of view.

Rated T for language

Ages In Windwaker (guessing):

Link: 12

Aryll: 6

Ages in BOC:

Link: 18

Aryll: 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Zelda games in any way, believe me, if I did, it would have been Saria, not stupid Fado!

**The Legend of Zelda: Breeze of Courage**

** Intro: Betrayal**

"Big brother!"

I looked around from the porch of our home, looking for Link.

"BIG BROTHER!" I yelled as I started down the stairs.

"Hello Aryll." A kind voice said behind me.

I turned around, my long braided hair swinging gracefully.

"Oh, hello Sue-Belle." I said to the purple-haired woman.

"You're looking for Link?" She asked me kindly.

"Yes, have you seen him?"

"Yes, Link was going to train with Orca today." Sue-Belle said sweetly, a kind smile plastered on her lips.

"Thank you Sue." I said, bowing in appreciation.

I saw Sue-Belle nod before I turned around and ran to Orca's house.

* * *

The door slowly creaked open. 

"Link, focus!" I heard Orca yell.

"Whatever."

"Big brother!" I yelled happily, flinging the door open all the way.

Link's sea green eyes turned to me. "Hey Aryll." He said casually.

"Grandma wants you for something."

"Alright." He said, walking out of Orca's house.

I bit my lip softly, I always felt nervous in Orca's house, or even in his presence. He was just, _so_ superior.

"Uhh, I better get going." I stuttered, giving a polite bow, I got out of there as fast as I could, heading for my lookout.

* * *

I gazed out onto the sea, it was sunset now, I had been playing with the seagulls all day. 

As the years had gone by, I slowly grew more unattached to my telescope, now it just lay with all of Link's stuff, in a special dugout underneath the house.

I wasn't even sure if link could fit under there anymore. I could, it was a little snug, but I could still move pretty freely. But for six years, I had never seen Link even take out his bow and arrow, let alone the Master Sword.

My face fell slightly. After all that time he had spent collecting those items, they just lay there, collecting dust. And it was all because of me.

Well, really it was because of Tetra, but Link only went with the pirate's because I had gotten kidnapped by the Helmaroc King. That was that.

My face fell even deeper into the shadows, Link had done all that, just to save me six years ago, now he could barely spare a 'Hey Aryll.'

I looked at the horizon; the sun had set a half-hour ago, I wasn't really suppose to be out after dark, neither was Link.

I look at my house; my eyes wide like saucers.

Link was running away from the house!

I quickly ran down the rope ladder to follow him.

* * *

'Brother, where are you going?' I thought as I followed Link up the path to the bridge, where was he going? 

Link looked back as I quickly hid behind a tree, we were at the top of the highest point on Outset. My aquamarine eyes peered from behind the tree; quickly adjusting the darkness around, the circular moon hidden by the clouds gave the summit a haunted graveyard-like look.

"Are you ready?" A deep voice seemed to vibrate through the summit, sending shivers down my spine.

"Yes." Link answered.

"Then I will transport you now."

I didn't understand much, only that my brother was now becoming transparent and was being taken to goddess-knows-where!

"Link!" I cried out, not being able to stop myself I ran from behind the tree.

Link turned to me, his eyes seemed angry, and sorry at the same time.

"Aryll, this is for the best." He answered me simply, before disappearing completely.

I ran to the spot where he used to be. Tears filled my eyes as I fell to my knees at the spot where Link was standing.

"Link…" I cried, feeling raindrops on my nose.

"Link…" I whispered a little louder, it was beginning to pour, the clouds clearing a little, allowing the sun to shine only on the summit where I was.

"BIG BROTHER!" I cried out, feeling my whole body fall on the muddy ground. Link was gone, that voice, I had reconized it now.

It was Ganon's.

Tear's rolled down my cheeks, hidden by the cold rain.

I hugged my knees to my chest, crying myself to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, the scary part is I wrote the last part of this chapter very hyper and happy. And for all my other stories, I'll probably end up deleting them. I like the plot to this one so much (and I actually planned ahead, wahoo!) and I haven't been able to think up anything to write for them. 

This was ten pages on Word; I'll try to make them longer if anyone thinks it's to short.

Buyo-Chans

P.S. – I put my flame-thrower away, but please, anyway, review! I LIKE feedback!


	2. The Sea and it's Secrets

Summery: He had saved her, now it was her turn to repay him… The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker sequel.

A/N: So Sorry for the long update, I get writers block very easily xP

Rated T for language

Ages in Windwaker (guessing):

Link: 12

Aryll: 6

Ages in BOC:

Link: 19

Aryll: 13

Disclaimer: If I owned the Zelda games... do you think Zelda would be a main part? No, it would be Saria, and since she's not, I don't own them: P

**The Legend of Zelda: Breeze of Courage**

**Chapter 1: the Sea and it's Secrets**

I could here the sound the air made as the metal blade cut through it. I slashed at Orca, who blocked it with his spear.

It was _his_ fault, everything was _his_ fault.

I expertly flipped backwards, gaining some distance, before charging at Orca again, trying to stab him. Yet again, he had blocked it.

It was _his _fault Grandma died.

I jumped high in the air, above Orca's head, doing a quick flip, I tried to cut his back, but he had turned and knocked my sword away.

_His_ fault monsters started reappearing.

A growled slightly, before rolling towards my sword, I didn't have time to attack, though. Orca slashed his spear at me and I quickly took out my shield and stopped it.

_His _fault I now use these training sessions as stress relief.

I swung the sword behind my back, preparing for the final blow.

"HURRICANE SPIN!"

The next thing I knew, I was lying face up on the hard wood floor, a small gash on my stomach.

"That's enough, Aryll."

'_**His** fault I became like this.'_

"Damn."

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that that." 

"Shut up."

"This might get infected."

"**_I said_**, shut up."

"Jeez, blame a guy for trying to help you."

"Shut up, Joel." I glared at the said boy.

Joel gave a slight sigh. "You know what Orca said, not to use..."

"The Hurricane Spin unless in emergencies, I know," I cut him off.

"He's mad at you."

"Like I give a damn."

Joel gave another sigh, something he had done often since I had started training with the swordsman.

Joel was a year older then me, his brother, Zill, a year younger. When we were little, Joel was shorter then me. When we would play, I would always tease him about it.

"Are you still going to...?" He stared at me, almost like he was hoping the answer had changed.

"What do you think?" I shot back coldly.

Joel shook his head, his brown hair becoming ruffled. "You're an important part of this island!"

"Important part my ass! Link was an important part of this island! Hell, he was important to all the Great Sea!" I got up, prepared to leave my own house, since I knew Joel wouldn't leave first.

"He didn't care for you, you know?" Joel's voice was suddenly deathly calm.

"What?"

"You heard me. Link was smart, don't you think he would've thought how you would have felt if he left?"

"Joel..." I growled warningly. "If this is some pathetic attempt to get me too stay..."

"I also know you're smarter then this, Aryll. I'm sure you don't really want to leave," I saw him search in his pack for something, before pulling it out. "After seeing this again."

I grabbed the object hesitantly, looking at it, my gaze darkened. "Joel, get out."

"Aryll..."

"OUT!"

Joel nodded hesitantly, and before make his departure, muttered four words. "Link would be pleased."

I growled, before chucking the picture at the wall.

It didn't brake.

On the said photo, was an old woman with white hair who was wearing a red kimono, a boy with blonde hair wearing a nice tee shirt and dress pants, and a girl with blonde hair tied into pigtails wearing a pink kimono with sakura blossoms on it.

This particular photo was taken during the small Sakura Festival on Outset Island and it was a beautiful time when the said flowers were at full bloom.

I could feel my vision starting to blur, the last festival Link had refused to go, that year the festival was a disaster.

I had to get out of here.

* * *

To any other person, that night would've been quite a beautiful night. The moon was full; the stars were shinning at their brightest. It was one of the very few nights when monsters would not attack Outset. 

It was the perfect night for me to leave.

I had crawled into the old dugout under the house. I had brought all of Link's old stuff, from the empty bottles to the Master Sword, to fit the mood I even put on Link's old hat and tunic. If my hair was not long, I probably would've looked exactly like Link did.

I had been working secretly on the boat for a while, now. I had just finished it last week. I climbed into it, taking out the Sea Chart and the Hero's Bow just in case monsters decided to attack me.

I also pulled out the sail and the Windwaker. After his adventure, Link would always change the wind so we could fly kites better, I watched, and memorized the movements of his hands, now was time to use that knowledge.

Up. Right. Left.

Nothing happened.

Great, I had even already decided where I would go first, and that was to Forsaken Fortress (Ganon had gone their once, maybe he would be there again.). Now, what had Link done to change the winds?

I tried again.

Up. Right. Left.

Still nothing.

'_I need to go north, dammit! Let me go north!'_

Up. Right. Left.

The winds started to pick up speed, I smirked, they were heading north.

I pulled out the sail and was on my way.

* * *

Man, the gods really did hate me tonight. 

The once clear and cloudless sky was now covered in almost black clouds.

I felt the rain start up. "Dammit."

The winds were getting stronger now, and the waves bigger.

I stuffed the Bow and Windwaker into the waterproof pack, a clutched onto it.

'_Link, I'm going to kill you when this is all over."_

I felt an extremely large wave rock the boat, it wasn't strong enough.

The boat capsized.

I was thrown into sea, still clutching the waterproof bag.

* * *

"Hey…wake up." 

I opened my eyes groggily; a person wearing a black cloak came into focus.

"Who the hell are you!" I demanded, jumping to my feet.

The person sighed. "No one of importance."

Why did his voice sound so familiar? Oh well, I touched my hat to see if it was still on, yup. "What happened?" I asked, trying to gain my surroundings.

"You're on Windfall Island." The person, who sounded like a boy, answered.

"Oh." From the looks of it, it was noon, and I was still outside.

"How long was I out? When I left it was night."

"You were…!" The boy sounded angry, I still couldn't see his face; it was shadowed by the hood. I heard him sigh, almost like he was trying to calm himself down. "You shouldn't be out during the night, monsters attack." He explained.

I groaned, a complete stranger giving me a lecture? "What do you want?" I was aggravated.

"You're on a quest, right?"

I gave him a glare. "And how would you know that?"

"You're carrying the Master Sword." He explained, motioning to the sword on my back.

I grasped the handle with me right hand. "What the hell…?"

"You're also searching for the Hero of Time, I presume?"

I gave him another glare. "And why would you 'presume' that?"

"The Hero of Time is the only one that should wield the Master Sword. And since a young, inexperienced girl is wielding it, and monsters started popping up again, I'm guessing he's gone and you're searching for him." It was more of a statement then a question.

"I'll give you points for being clever, you son of a-----"

"I know where he is."

I stopped in mid sentence. "You----you know----where! Where is he! Tell me!" I growled, taking the Master Sword out of its sheath.

"I could lead you to him."

"Take me or I'll kill you!" I snapped.

"I'd be careful there, miss. If you'd kill me, how could you find the Hero of Time?"

My murderous glare was back. Oh, if looks could kill… "Shut up."

"C'mon, get in." He pointed to a boat.

I shrugged before getting in.

* * *

It felt odd; this boy seemed to know exactly where he was going. I couldn't help but be suspicious, though. 

"Why are you helping me?" I gave him a cold glare, damn; his face was still shadowed by that stupid hood!

The cloaked boy didn't answer at first. "My family was...hurt badly because of the Hero of Time's mistakes. I want nothing more then to see him fix it."

"You too, huh?" I commented, sighing slightly. "That bastard made such a stupid mistake a while ago, now he's leaving me to clean it up for him." It was weird how I could spill out my soul to this complete stranger, I was defiantly becoming weak. I watched his reaction.

He winced.

Well, at least, that's what it looked like. His body had tensed and moved back slightly. Damn, who was this kid?

"What's your name?" I asked.

The boy seemed to like counting to three before answering. "You can call me Chain."

"Chain, huh?" I laughed. "What the hell kind of a name is that?"

"What was the Hero of Time's name?"

"Link."

"What kind of a name is Link?" Chain stated simply.

I glared at him. "Shut up."

I heard Chain sigh softly. "We're here." I heard him say.

I looked where _here _was. It was a gigantic tower, larger then I had ever seen before. I had looked ahead, in front of the entrance was a glowing light.

"The Tower of the Gods," I heard Chain mutter. "He better be ready."

"Wha…?" I questioned. "Who's ready? Ready for what?"

Chain had already taken the paddle and was rowing us towards the light, which was getting brighter.

"Chain! What the hell are you doing!" I screamed, as we got closer, the light got brighter, I covered my eye's with my arm to see.

"He's ready…"

"CHAAAAIIIIIII------!" Was all I could say before the blinding light sucked the boat in and water filled my mouth.

* * *

A/N: So sorry about the cliffy xD I promise to get the third chapter up soon, I honestly wasn't expecting people to read this. 

If you're confused about Aryll's Grandmother's death, it will be explained in later chapters. Actually, a lot will be explained in later chapters O.o

I tried to write this chapter longer, it's 9 pages on word at font 14. Tell me if that's long enough, or if you want longer xD

Oh yeah, remember the snotty kid from Windwaker? That's Zill, Joel was the little kid with brown hair, his brother. (I love the guides xD)

Buyo-chans


End file.
